bassenthwaitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirsty Withers
'Kirsty Withers '''is a school friend of Sean, Adam, Rebecca and Jasmine, living near the street. She is first seen in 2007 at '"The Halloween Party" dressed as a vampire, getting flour on her breasts and smacking Adam. In 2008, she goes rollerskating in "Skate Skate Skate" with Rebecca, Sean and Myford where they fall over and play dares with a hairbrush. In 2009. she attends college in "Pigeons, Ponds and Pratting Around" with Sean, Mikey and Adam where they talk to Shakeel, play in the lift, go shopping and run across the fountain. She goes rollerskating in "Murder Mysteries 3" to be attacked by the killer, makes her way home offscreen to be attacked, chased and killed. She takes part in a segment of "The Sofa" where she lists landmarks and squirts Jasmine with the water gun. She attends "Sean's 18th" where she gets drunk, gets a balloon popped in her face by Myford and her hair goes humid. She takes part in "Most Haunted 3", attends "Adam's 18th" and goes to "Flamingoland" where she gets soaked on the log ride. In 2010, she plays Justine in "Tormented", attends Rebecca's "Sweet 16th" where she goes rollerskating, helping Nicole balance, eating chips and paddling the swan boat. She takes part in "Jackass" finishing in 6th place. She goes to "Lightwater Valley" in the summer where she argues with Shane who antagonises her with chips. She is 3rd to enter "Big Brother 2010" where she fights with Shane, argues with the chavs, can't understand why Jasmine is taking it so seriously and is evicted 1st. She later goes Christmas Shopping and attends "New Years Eve Party 2010" where she pours drink over Jasmine. In 2011, she takes part in the Adverts, goes to "Northampton" with Sean, Adam and Mikey and later takes part in "The Water Fight" with Nicole, Tom, Sean, Aaron R and Jess. She tries to stop Shane and Tom fighting in "Tom vs Shane" and tries to understand Jess' premonition in "Final Destination". She attends "The Barbecue" at Jess' and watches the fireworks on the field. Tom rings her in "Day in the life of..." at his aunties and she plays the Aunt in "Panic Room" where she gets beaten up by Raoul (Tom) and attends "Frightwater Valley" and hosts a party at hers after, dressing up Darren as Little Red Riding Hood. In 2012, she plays Rizzo in "Grease", attends "Shane's 15th" where she flirts with Kristian and helps unlock the living room door. She is apart of "The Digging Diary" where she receives a formal warning letter. She plays Rose in "Keeping Up Appearances" writing her book. She attends "Sean's 21st" going in the hummer and helps Shane paint the garage in "The Garage Den". In 2013, she plays Garcia in "Criminal Minds" investigating the murders and being attacked by the killer. In 2014, she takes part in "The Weakest Link" where she reveals she is working at Asda and finishes in 3rd place. She is mentioned throughout Adam and Mikey's interview in Chatty Man as to why Adam is no longer friends with her. She attends "Lightwater Valley 2" where she goes on the water ride with Rachel, Tom and Sean. She attends "The Christmas Party 2" where she cuddles Chris, discusses Caitlin's breakdown relationship with Tom and gets a takeaway. In 2015, she plays the Handymen in "Zzzap 2" baking a golden butterfly cake and attends "Darren's 18th" where she is civil with Adam. She hasn't been seen since. In 2017, she is mentioned by Connor briefly during the Charity Walk and during Jasmine & Connor's chat where Jasmine says Kirsty messaged her.